


хк-драбблы

by rumble_fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: Свалка всякой мелочи по Haikyuu!!





	1. Секрет

_Ойкава, Ивайзуми (намек на преслэшный Кагеяма/Ойкава), таймлайн Китаичи_

Конверт лежал в шкафчике. Ойкава достал его не сразу, дал схлынуть внезапному волнению. Ничего особенного на третьем году средней школы не было в том, чтобы получить любовное послание, у него уже скопилась их целая пачка, но лежало оно не в ящике для обуви, не на парте и не в недрах сумки, оставленной на перемене без присмотра. Ойкава стоял в клубной комнате волейбольной команды, тренировка закончилась полчаса назад. Они с Ивайзуми остались последними: Ойкава отрабатывал подачу в прыжке, а Ивайзуми пытался убедить его, что после проигрыша Шираторизаве и Ушиваке им пора немного отдохнуть. Полчаса письмо одиноко лежало в темноте, ждало — его, Ойкаву.

Автор письма тоже ждал, должно быть. Может, ждал прямо сейчас, оставив указания о месте встречи. Ойкава медленно протянул руку. Простой чистый конверт, ни сердечек, ни розового цвета, ни сладкого запаха духов. Незапечатан; лист бумаги, аккуратно согнутый и вложенный внутрь, будто сам выпорхнул навстречу. Ойкава развернул его, белые края дрогнули, трепыхнулись крыльями потревоженной птицы.

Одна фраза, обычным карандашом, почерк старательный, написано без колебаний, в несколько скупых штрихов.

«Я вас люблю, Ойкава-сан».

Ойкава с секунду вбирал иероглифы взглядом, потом неторопливо свернул лист по сгибам. Сложил еще раз пополам. И еще раз, машинально. Будто переламывал что-то. Или прятал. Или пытался сделать не таким значительным. Стиснул в кулаке, сминая, небольно царапая мякоть ладони, но тотчас разжал, расправил. Уронил в конверт и послал в недра шкафчика, обратно в темноту. Закрыл. Запер на замок.

Иероглифы проступили на дверце перед его взглядом. Четкие, безыскусные, такие наивные. Ойкава будто видел руку, выводящую их. Пальцы, не изящные и не нежные, а сильные, уверенные, с мозолями на подушечках, почти такими же, как у него самого. По-особому чуткие и точные пальцы. Сколько раз они писали эти слова, что набросились на него с белой бумаги? Ойкава представил как наяву склоненное над посланием лицо: и напряженно сведенные брови, и упрямую челку, упавшую на глаза. И сами глаза, сощуренные, пристально всматривающиеся в линии.

— Тобио, — неслышно произнес Ойкава, одними губами.

— Что за кошмарная ухмылка? — спросил Ивайзуми, стоящий рядом. Он бросил в шкафчик сменную футболку и захлопнул дверцу. — Опять тебе какая-то дурочка любовную записку прислала?

— Не завидуй, Ива-чан, это плохо для здоровья, — откликнулся Ойкава.

— А ты не выдумывай, Ойкава, а то тебе точно не поздоровится! И кто на этот раз?

— А это, — улыбнулся еще шире Ойкава, — секрет.

Он увильнул от подзатыльника и подхватил сумку с пола.

— Однажды тебя побьют, Ойкава, и не я, а все те девчонки, которым ты отказал за год. Этой ты ведь тоже откажешь?

Ойкава пожал плечами. Отвернулся.

— Что, такая особенная девчонка? — присвистнул Ивайзуми.

— Не забивай себе голову, Ива-чан, — сказал Ойкава, выключая за ними свет. — Туда еще должны поместиться знания для экзаменов, а вдруг места уже не хватит?

В этот раз Ивайзуми все-таки приложился к его затылку. Морщась, Ойкава сбежал по лестнице.

— И что только все девчонки в тебе находят, — когда они вышли из школьных ворот, покачал головой Ивайзуми. — Удивительно же.

Ойкава потянулся, запрокинул лицо к темному небу в отметинах звезд. Закрыл глаза, и под веками снова вспыхнуло.

«Я вас люблю».

— Эй, придурок! Куда ты рванул-то?

— Подожди, Ива-чан, я сейчас! Нужно кое-что забрать!

Пока Ойкава бежал обратно, сумка то и дело била его по бедру. Лестницу он проскочил в пару прыжков. Отпер дверь клубной комнаты, едва не выронив ключ.

Он перевел дух, остановившись перед шкафчиками. Открыл свой и моргнул: никакого конверта не было. 

Секунду Ойкава стоял неподвижно, держась за дверцу рукой. Потом вспомнил. Выхватил конверт из-под сложенных у дальней стенки наколенников, торопливо засунул его в карман и вышел в коридор.

Шкафчик Ойкава запирать не стал.


	2. Заноза

_Куроо/Цукишима, романс, PG. На ключ "интуиция"_

Куроо думает: Цукишима очень скоро все поймет, это только вопрос времени. Или вопрос его, Куроо, собственных проколов и промахов — он допускает их слишком часто. Забывается то и дело, теряет хватку, и, кажется, происходящее вот-вот превратится в нехилую проблему, с ней надо бы разобраться. Не то что Куроо из тех, кто будет обманывать себя и бегать от сложностей, но что-то внутри, какая-то засевшая в нем заноза, все ноет и ноет с невесть откуда взявшейся уверенностью: не глупи, не торопись, выжидай.

Правильный подбор момента — сам втолковывал про это Цукишиме столько раз, и где эти полезные навыки теперь?

Умение смотреть и анализировать, оно тоже полезно. Так Куроо твердит себе и пялится на Цукишиму, одергивающего футболку с ярким принтом, мультяшным, смешным. Футболка на тощем Цукишиме тоже выглядит смешно. Так и хочется ее с него снять и отбросить подальше.

— Это, конечно, не динозавр, но близко.

— А при чем тут динозавры? — сдержанно интересуется Цукишима, и Куроо прикусывает язык. Косится, немного подождав, но за очками толком не разобрать, с каким выражением Цукишима на него сейчас смотрит. Подозревает или догадывается, или просто-напросто знает. Уже, давно.

— Ты ведь вроде увлекаешься, — решает не увиливать Куроо. Цукишима странно дергает плечом и слегка шевелит губами. Потом говорит:

— Дождь закончился, — одновременно с тем, как Куроо спрашивает:

— Хочешь есть?

Они оба замолкают. Изучают друг друга, и опять, опять Куроо хочется выдернуть ту самую занозу и все закончить разом.

— Не очень, — говорит Цукишима. — Но не откажусь.

— Я удачно взял две порции собы.

— Да, удачно.

На кухне Куроо разыгрывает целый спектакль. Не останавливается на месте ни на секунду и не замолкает. Он повышает уровень сложности и усердно не смотрит на Цукишиму. Тот уселся у стены, подогнув свои длинные худые ноги, колени беззащитно торчат под краем шортов, которые Куроо ему выдал вместе с футболкой. На левом колене Цукишимы темнеет небольшой синяк.

Уровень Куроо пока не очень по зубам, что правда, то правда.

Он собран, будто перед трудным блоком, инстинкты обострены; ничем себя не выдать — первостепенная задача. Может, мироздание сжалится над ним, и Цукишима все-таки ничего не заметит.

Или сделает вид.

Чутье подсказывает Куроо: назревает блок-аут. Ему бы взять себя в руки, свести эти их встречи к нулю, не писать и не звонить Цукишиме так часто. Пусть ноет, что бы там внутри ни ныло, пусть упрямится, нужно не поддаваться этому непонятно чему, а просто сосредоточиться и думать.

И Куроо думает: ничего не выйдет, лучше не рисковать, больше одной попытки у него не будет.

Он поворачивается к Цукишиме от мойки, хочет предложить тому переодеться в высохшую одежду и поспешить в общежитие, пока погода не устроила Токио еще один ливень, а Цукишима оказывается прямо перед ним, неизвестно, как давно он вообще торчит у Куроо за спиной, и вдруг Куроо видит его глаза напротив своих, очень близко. Они светлые и смотрят внимательно.

— У меня руки мокрые, — сообщает Куроо, от неожиданности схватившись за футболку Цукишимы. Безразмерную, с мультяшным драконом.

— Я знаю, — откликается Цукишима рассеянно, будто и не слышал. — Я знаю, Куроо-сан.

Нужно подарить ему эту футболку, успевает подумать Куроо. Из-за него же покупал.

— Цукки? — все же спрашивает чуть погодя, слегка отдышавшись. — Откуда ты знаешь?

Цукишима улыбается ему почти не насмешливо и тянется к Куроо снова.


	3. Равновесие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ямагучи/Шимада, на ключ "первый поцелуй"

Ямагучи появляется, когда Шимада уже собирается уходить: рабочий день закончен, магазин заперт, он устал и думает только о том, как бы скорее добраться до дома и лечь спать. Шимада знает, что бессонница навалится на него пыльной тяжестью и в эту ночь, и знает, что будет долго лежать, уставившись в потолок, разглядывать близоруко и безнадежно мутное пятно незашторенного окна. Это даже не тревожит, он уже привык лежать без сна и думать одни и те же мысли по кругу — прошло две недели, достаточный срок, чтобы смириться. Но Ямагучи возникает перед ним, шагнув из-под фонаря, и шаткое равновесие Шимады сегодня летит под откос.

Он даже не сразу произносит приветствие, но потом, взяв себя в руки, дружелюбно откликается на тихое "Добрый вечер, Шимада-сан".

Машинально засовывает кулаки в карманы куртки и смотрит на Ямагучи. Тот стоит, опустив голову, несколько прядей торчат на макушке, будто знаки вопроса. Их хочется пригладить. Хочется ответить. "Нет, я не заговорю первым". "Нет, я не прогоню тебя".

"Нет, Тадаши. Нет".

У Ямагучи мягкие волосы, очень приятные на ощупь. Шимада живет с этим знанием уже две недели.

Стоять и молчать — это очень безответственно. Взрослые не должны так поступать.

Шимада вздыхает.

— Хорошо, что ты пришел. Нам нужно поговорить.

Разве он когда-нибудь хотел быть взрослым? Это же так утомительно — им быть.

— То, что случилось две недели назад...

— Не извиняйтесь, — просит неожиданно Ямагучи и глядит каким-то отчаянным взглядом. "Как тогда", — вспоминает Шимада.

Две недели — достаточный срок для многого. Но, как выясняется, не для того, чтобы забыть. Что еще он помнит, что еще он будет вспоминать очередной бессонной ночью?

Мягкость волос под пальцами, отчаянный взгляд. Сухие губы, теплые и податливые.

— Я не должен был...

— Это я вас поцеловал! — перебивает Ямагучи и шагает ближе. Теперь они стоят вплотную, и Шимада уже во второй раз удивляется, как же тот вытянулся за три года. Смотрит теперь сверху вниз и не отводит глаз, а веснушки почти и не различить из-за густой тени.

"Что же мне с тобой делать?" — думает Шимада, а оказывается — спрашивает вслух.

— Скажите мне уйти, — тихо и серьезно предлагает Ямагучи. — Я не могу.

— Тадаши, — мягко говорит Шимада. — Но я тоже не могу.

Их качает вперед одновременно, они сталкиваются носами, Ямагучи неловко задевает щекой дужку очков Шимады. Равновесие нарушается, а потом случается их второй поцелуй, и все вдруг приходит на свои места и там остается.


	4. Дистанция

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гошики/Ширабу, на ключ "велосипед"

Гошики не то что бы не нравился Ширабу, скорее, слегка раздражал. Немного. Отчасти. Ширабу отталкивали его самомнение и недалекость. Восторженное соперничество с Ушиджимой-саном. Прическа его дурацкая.

По правде, Гошики раздражал его всем собой так, что Ширабу даже решил общаться с ним подчеркнуто дружелюбно.

Сдержанную похвалу атакам Гошики на площадке и общение с ним вне спортзала разделяла пропасть.

Так Ширабу считал и был доволен, что теперь существовала правильная дистанция между Гошики и им.

Гошики, естественно, о благих намерениях Ширабу был ни сном, ни духом, проблема ходячая. Поэтому и махал сейчас ему с обочины дороги, по которой Ширабу совершал свою обычную утреннюю пробежку, а Гошики, неведомо зачем, удумал в такую рань проехаться на велосипеде.

И, похоже, застрял.

Ширабу поборол искушение молча развернуться и побежать в обратную сторону. Он остановился, быстро выдохнул сквозь зубы и пошел к Гошики и его велосипеду.

Спросил:

— Что случилось?

Гошики тут же пустился в сбивчивые объяснения про спустившее колесо.

— А почему ты торчишь на этом месте? — не удержался Ширабу.

— Красиво тут, — выпалил Гошики и покраснел.

Прямо сейчас раздражал он Ширабу ужасно. Смотрел сияющими глазами, заливался румянцем, врал неумело и глупо.

— Я тут на каникулах каждое утро бегаю, — проронил Ширабу. — Надо же, какое совпадение.

— Да, — закивал Гошики, и его нелепая челка качнулась, упав на глаза. А потом он посмотрел на Ширабу в упор и заявил: — А я знаю.

"Ну что ты за человек такой?" — подумал Ширабу. Взял и махом сократил дистанцию, не думая о последствиях.

— Пойдем, — обреченно сказал он и положил руку на руль, с другой стороны от крепко стиснутой ладони Гошики. — Провожу тебя... куда-нибудь.

"И прекрати так самодовольно ухмыляться," — добавил он про себя, но говорить вслух не стал.

Улыбка Гошики казалась Ширабу красивой. Немного. Отчасти.


	5. Портрет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ширабу/Ойкава (односторонний), на ключ "лист бумаги"

Грифель карандаша скользит по листу бумаги. Легкие касания, почти небрежные штрихи. Серым по белому проявляются черты, сперва нечеткие, плохо различимые, не узнать, чьи они, взрослый, ребенок, женщина, мужчина, грифель скользит с тихим шорохом, Ширабу не рисовал уже очень давно, но пальцы держат карандаш уверенно, линия, линия, линия подбородка, изгиб верхней губы, грифель дергается и замирает.

"Рисуй", — говорит себе Ширабу. "Рисуй".

Он немного прищуривает глаза, всматриваясь в лист. Берет другой карандаш, более мягкий.

Он рисует.

Рисовать Ширабу нравилось всегда, сколько он себя помнил. Домики и человечки у него выходили не такими кривыми, как у большинства сверстников, и на пятый день рождения он получил большой набор цветных карандашей. Деревья, машины, кошка, папа, мама, "наш Кенджиро может нарисовать кого угодно", стопка разноцветных листов росла и через год уже не помещалась в ящике стола. Ширабу выбросил ее и немногие оставшиеся из набора карандаши, когда пошел в среднюю школу.

Играть с друзьями в волейбол оказалось интересно.

Ширабу вертит карандаш в пальцах. Медленно подносит к губам, опомнившись, перехватывает крепче и прижимает острие к бумаге.

"Рисуй".

Теперь он сосредоточен. Теперь Ширабу уже знает, чей образ проступает на белом фоне, хотя вовсе не думал рисовать его, не вспоминал о нем. Нажим карандаша становится сильнее. Волосы, непослушными густыми прядями торчащие надо лбом. Он вырисовывает их старательно, может, даже слишком. Самое сложное — глаза. Ширабу медлит, хмурит брови. Свет настольной лампы льется на раскрытые тетради, на расписание игр, на рассыпавшиеся карандаши: он, как, бывало, в детстве, вытряхнул их из коробки все, поддавшись сиюминутному порыву и отодвинув домашнее задание. Каждый карандаш был идеально заточен.

Когда он последний раз брал их в руки?

"Рисуй", — сердито думает Ширабу и решительно выводит очертания левого глаза. Подумав, снова меняет карандаш. Нужно как следует представить взгляд. Это не трудно, Ширабу видит его очень четко, стоит лишь прикрыть веки. Вот этот взгляд, тот самый, брошенный на их команду после финального свистка. По лицу Ширабу он прошелся, не споткнувшись, и устремился к Ушиджиме-сану, как подожженная стрела.

Ширабу понимает, что задержал дыхание, и делает глубокий вдох. Аккуратно кладет карандаш на стол рядом с рисунком. Больше не нужен.

Он еще в одиннадцать понял: никакого таланта у него нет. Настоящим художником ему не стать. В четыре умеющий похоже нарисовать кошку ребенок получает восторги и надежды взрослых, в шесть рисование еще называют его призванием, но в десять оно превращается в симпатичное хобби, которое не должно вредить учебе — это главное, "не забывай про оценки, Кенджиро". Можно бесконечно перерисовывать яблоко и вазу, а можно убежать на улицу и играть в волейбол. Это получается у него неплохо, позиция связующего непростая и ему подходит. Точные пасы — то, что требуется атакующему, чтобы показать свою силу, и Ширабу часто хвалят за его точность. Ему все больше хочется посвятить себя волейболу. Пусть не талант. Пусть не сияет. Но он может заставить сиять чужую силу так ярко, что этот свет ослепит всех.

Он моргает, отводит взгляд от рисунка на столе. Неторопливо собирает карандаши в коробку.

Портрет не удался.

Рисовать это лицо снова и снова — Ширабу не станет. Он уже пробовал много раз в средней школе, но все выходило не то. Дело всегда в глазах. Они будто смеются над ним с каждого рисунка, непохожие, ненастоящие и неживые. И становится жалко: времени, сил и себя.

Ширабу быстро рвет лист и выбрасывает клочки в корзину для бумаг. Откидывается на спинку стула, закрыв глаза. Поднимает руки и хлопает ладонями по щекам, звонко, сильно.

Он не станет себя жалеть.

Карандаши с приятным стуком раскатываются по столу. Стрелки маленьких часов на полке перешагивают полночь. Лицо Ширабу горит, когда он пододвигает к себе новый чистый лист.

"Рисуй же", — произносит в его мыслях знакомый насмешливый голос.

Он рисует.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дайшо/Мика, на ключ "книги"

Первым, что сказала Мика, переступив порог его комнаты, было:

— Как много книг! — и Дайшо широко ухмыльнулся у нее за спиной, пока она не видела.

— Что, парень-волейболист не может любить книги? — обиделся шутливо. Мика обернулась к нему от полок, а потом снова сосредоточенно стала разглядывать корешки. Дайшо опустил спортивную сумку на стул и тихо приблизился к ней, замер за плечом. Невольно вдохнул нежный, сладкий запах ее волос.

— Будешь читать мне стихи? — спросила Мика. — Знаешь, я их не люблю.

— Тогда не буду.

— А ты правда собирался? — На этот раз Дайшо стоял совсем рядом, и Мика едва не врезалась в него, повернувшись. Он удержал.

— Чего не сделаешь ради красивой девушки.

Наедине с Микой он почему-то постоянно нес ерунду. Мог долго представлять, что скажет ей при встрече, каким будет крутым и остроумным, а потом как-то само собой получалось, что он говорил вовсе не то, что задумывал. Мика смотрела на него серьезным взглядом и иногда хмурилась, но чаще все же улыбалась — Дайшо хотелось смешить ее еще и еще.

С их первого свидания прошло чуть больше недели, но он уже чувствовал: это будет сложно, увлекательно и надолго.

— Какой неуклюжий комплимент, Сугуру, — строго оценила Мика. Ее лицо, слегка запрокинутое к нему, порозовело.

— Вся моя ловкость ушла в волейбол, — повинился Дайшо и уперся рукой в полку с книгами над ее плечом.

— Я думала, тут повсюду будут мячи и... И что еще в волейболе бывает?

— Я все хорошо спрятал.

— Зачем?

— Хотел впечатлить, — невпопад пробормотал Дайшо и замолчал, наклонив голову, глядя на Мику очень близко, не способный дальше вымучивать реплики. Он смотрел на ее приоткрытые губы и вдруг вспомнил:

В моей суматошной жизни  
Бывает,  
Я вдруг забудусь и думаю.  
Знаешь ли ты,  
О ком?

Глаза Мики изумленно распахнулись.

— Я знаю, что ты на самом деле любишь стихи, — сказал Дайшо. — Но я не успел выучить бо...

Мика приподнялась на цыпочках и поцеловала его. Осторожно положила теплую ладонь на шею, погладила по затылку, и Дайшо вздрогнул, прижал ее к себе сильнее, не отрываясь от мягких губ. Мика целовала его увлеченно и будто совсем не хотела прекращать и останавливаться. 

У Дайшо голова пошла кругом, а дыхание, когда они все-таки отодвинулись друг от друга, было громким и неровным.

— Мика-чан...

— Не смогла дождаться, пока ты первый меня поцелуешь, — сказала она и убрала волосы за ухо смущенным жестом. Дайшо прерывисто вздохнул.

— Мне не только волейбол нравится, — зачем-то сказал он.

— А мне не только книги, — заверила его Мика и рассмеялась. 

Вот выучу еще стихотворение и позову ее на игру, подумал Дайшо. Он не знал, понравится ли Мике волейбол, но очень хотел узнать.

Прямо здесь и сейчас было ясно одно: целоваться очень нравится им обоим.


	7. Хорошо и правильно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гошики/Хината, на ключ "маты"

Они падают на маты в углу зала и одновременно шумно, довольно выдыхают. Рыжеволосая макушка Хинаты касается руки Гошики там, где кончается рукав футболки, и от этого щекотного теплого ощущения он замирает.

— Отлично поработали! — Хината вытягивает ладони перед своим лицом, рассматривает. — Когда принимаю твои подачи, вечно руки горят!

— Я не умею сдерживаться, — говорит Гошики, просто чтобы что-то сказать. Ну и еще потому, что знает: Хината начнет хвалить.

— И не надо! Та в прыжке, ну ты понял, какая, была просто вау!

Хината оживленно возится, говорит и говорит, энергии в нем после изматывающей тренировки хоть отбавляй. Гошики уже тоже не чувствует усталости. То, что он сейчас чувствует, валяясь на матах с Хинатой бок о бок, на усталость совсем не похоже.

Оно вообще ни на что не похоже.

— Слушай, а помнишь, ты к нам в школьный лагерь без приглашения приперся? — спрашивает Гошики громче, чем собирался: Хината, повертевшись, подтянулся выше и теперь упирается виском ему в плечо. Ощущается это... идеально.

— Помню, — ерзает Хината. — Мячи подбирал и воду носил. Смотрел, как вы играете. А Ушива...

— Я видел тебя, — выпаливает Гошики, — когда ты в подсобке стоял, засунув голову между матов.

Хината озадаченно молчит. Похоже, он забыл.

— Ну да. А почему ты...

— Просто я потом тоже так делал. Наорет Вашиджо-сенсей, размажут на тренировочном матче — и я вот, в матах.

— Не верю, — возмущается Хината. — Кто это тебя на тренировочных матчах мог размазать?

— Да свои же, — неохотно поясняет Гошики. Хината ровно дышит у его плеча, задевает щекой и рукой, бедром и коленом, это жарко и почему-то ужасно смущающе, но — так правильно и хорошо. Гошики рассказывает ему, как был застукан в подсобке Тендо-семпаем и собирал подколы всего клуба неделю после, и даже не сбивается, когда Хината, повернувшись на бок, вжимается в его плечо лбом, а в живот — раскрытой ладонью. Это тоже правильно и хорошо, и очень приятно. Ладонь у Хинаты сухая и горячая, вот она уже под футболкой. Гошики еще говорит что-то бессвязное, все быстрее и быстрее, но ему трудно дышать, лицо заливает обжигающая волна, устремляется вниз, по шее, по груди, еще ниже.

— Нечестно, — Гошики хватает воздух ртом.

— Я подождал! — Хината садится и тут же перекидывает ногу через его бедра, оказываясь сверху. Улыбается широко, так светло и одновременно хитро, как только он умеет. — Больше не могу.

У него такие признания выходят легко и просто, а Гошики кажется, что, скажи Хината еще хоть слово, — и он просто взорвется. Но Хината не говорит, он целует, все еще улыбаясь, жадно и требовательно. От него пахнет "эйр салонпас" и чистым потом, Гошики задирает футболку на его спине и гладит лопатки, пересчитывает выступы позвонков. Хината гибкий и невысокий, придавливает теплой тяжестью ноги Гошики, притирается теснее.

— Я так хорош, что ты даже до комнаты не дотерпишь? — спрашивает Гошики и сам не представляет, как сможет оторваться от Хинаты и куда-то пойти.

Пойти вообще сейчас будет сложно.

— Да все эти твои истории про маты, — Хината часто дышит ему в шею. — И про тренировочные матчи.

— Нужно срочно что-то придумать, — жмурится Гошики и подныривает кончиками пальцев за пояс его шортов. Хината приподнимается и нависает сверху, упираясь ладонями в маты. Говорит:

— У тебя лицо такое красное!

— У тебя не лучше!

— Я-то точно так не покраснел!

— Зато у меня больше! — ляпает Гошики.

Хината хохочет, откинув голову, выставив горло, словно нарочно. Потом опять смотрит — другим, потемневшим взглядом.

— А ты уверен?

— Можем измерить, — в чем Гошики уверен, так это в том, что его лицо сейчас полыхает огнем. Но дурацкий азарт уже захватывает без остатка, будто ему снова пятнадцать и нужно немедленно доказать раздражающему десятому номеру из Карасуно, кто тут настоящий ас.

— Ну ладно, — Хината вскакивает, как подброшенный. — Я готов!

— Не здесь же, — пялится на него Гошики. — Здесь... нечем.

Он ловит себя на том, что ухмыляется. С Хинатой почему-то очень легко быть глупым ребенком, пусть они оба и учатся на последнем курсе университета и внушают священный трепет кохаям из команды. С ним вообще очень легко быть.

Даже если Хинату посетила очередная совершенно безумная идея.

— Мы можем найти линейку. Все по-честному!

— Я знаю, что нам нужно делать, — Гошики хватает его за руку и тащит к дверям. — Линейка не понадобится.

— Звучит подозрительно, — Хината стискивает его пальцы. — Мне нравится.

— Еще бы, — фыркает Гошики. — Линейка! Придумал же.

— Это ты придумал! И начал!

Кто и когда начал — Гошики, на самом деле, не помнит. Иногда что-то просто происходит, потому что не может не произойти.

И это хорошо и правильно.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сакуса/Ойкава, на ключ "растяжение"

Что Сакуса знает о капитане своей новой команды? Ничего.

Ойкава Тоору говорит:

— Стой-ка на месте, Киеми-кун, хотя нет, иди и сядь сюда, вот так, я помогу. — Правую ногу, когда он на нее наступает, пронзает болью. Сакуса не хочет опираться на подставленное плечо, совсем не хочет, это слишком близко, а еще — он вполне способен дойти сам.

Но почему-то уже сидит на стуле и смотрит на опустившегося перед ним на корточки Ойкаву. Тот напряженно хмурится, рассматривая ногу Сакусы, будто может видеть сквозь кожу.

— Я пойду в медпункт, — произносит Сакуса. Нога отвратительно болит, и он отлично знает, что это растяжение. Рентгеновское зрение Ойкавы ему не требуется. И помощь тоже. И внимание, которое Ойкава стал часто на него обращать — словно луч прожектора, пытающийся разогнать темноту.

Он сидит неподвижно и смотрит на растрепанную макушку Ойкавы.

Ойкава издает задумчивое "хм" и быстро ощупывает ногу Сакусы.

— Знаешь, Киеми-кун, — поднимает голову, немного наклоняет ее к плечу. Движение небрежное и очень обаятельное. — Думаю, это легкое растяжение.

Длинные пальцы все еще сжимают колено Сакусы, надавливают уверенно и безо всякой жалости. Взгляд Ойкавы изучает его лицо — не сразу удается сделать вдох.

Сакуса хочет сказать, что пойдет в медпункт прямо сейчас. Хочет отодвинуться подальше, чтобы не выдать себя, но Ойкава смотрит на него, и уже, конечно, поздно.

— Как жаль, — искренне говорит Ойкава. Сочувствие сокомандника, беспокойство капитана. Сакуса угрюмо отводит глаза: что он выискивает в паре слов? Что пытается уловить?

Что он знает об Ойкаве?

Имена и названия из воспоминаний. Ушиджима, Кагеяма. Мияги. Ойкава Тоору — хороший связующий, но его команда проиграла.

Еще Сакуса знает, как у Ойкавы горят глаза, когда он делает эйс. Как Ойкава улыбается, когда Сакуса обходит блок с его пасов. Как Ойкава вскидывает голову и опускает веки, сосредотачиваясь, как напевает себе под нос и как смеется, как двигается и как говорит. Сакуса знает про Ойкаву слишком много, и это тоже больно.

Он мрачно молчит, ссутулившись, думает о том, что Ойкава наверняка видит в нем всего лишь странного парня, сильного игрока, замкнутого кохая. Что Ойкава приручает его и делает это с привычной, отшлифованной легкостью. Уже сделал.

Ойкава не задал ему до сих пор ни одного личного вопроса, никак не показал, что у них есть общие знакомые и что ему хоть что-то про Сакусу известно, и, значит, Ойкаве известно все, что нужно. Эта мысль тревожит и завораживает.

Сакуса пока не решил, что со всем этим делать.

Ойкава гладит его по колену и улыбается.


End file.
